


Pinball Wizard

by lovcats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tommy - The Who (Album)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, He's a pinball wizard, MS Paint Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you think he does it?"<br/>"I don't know!"<br/>"What makes him so good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously thinking of trying to make a thing where Tommy Riddle imperios a pinball machine. But a photoshopper, I'm not. I roll with MS Paint, yo.

Pinball Wizard Tommy Riddle


End file.
